Vampire?
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Danger, romance, drama and maybe abit of lemon between the three or more XD, will you just have to read and found out ok xD YamixOCxSeto
1. Chapter 1: Blood

**Okay I hope you guys love or like this story I work so hard on it XD**

**A/N: Both Yami and Yugi still share a body so please bare with me when I say his or Yami/Yugi and so on okay and Mokuba calls my OC name Neko; Neko nee okaa-sama why because she'd acts like big sister and mother towards him okay lol yay lol xD**

**Warning: There would be lemon in this story so if you don't like it then don't read it okay xD**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Drama, Horror(just abit), Hurt&Comfort, Supernatural, Angst**

**Paring 1****st**** SetoxYami/YugixNeko**

**Paring 2****nd**** Yami/YugixNekoxBakura(Later on)**

**Disclaimer: I do no not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Blood<strong>

It was a dark night as it was raining very hard as Kaiba Seto was working on his laptop as he was in his bedroom as he'd wasn't alone though. Yami and Yugi was there as he was on Seto's bed cuddled up with their girl who was so very cute and very beautiful too. She was sleeping so peacefully in his arms as she'd didn't move from his side as Yami and Yugi just smiles at her all lovingly. Her name is Neko no last name she is so very fucking beautiful that both Yugi/Yami and Seto fight over her but all playful though but Neko loves them both. The rain keeps on going as it falls even more hard soon Yami and Yugi hears the sound of thunder coming now. Just then Yami heard Neko's cell go off but she'd didn't bother to wake up to answer it as Neko kept on sleeping as Yami/Yugi answered her phone for her. Yami heard heavy breathing and then after that he'd heard a loud bang in the background and then the phone went dead. As soon as he'd puts Neko's phone away Neko on the other hand was crying tears of blood as she'd slept. Yami and Yugi looked at her and were worried as they saw that so they called Seto over and he'd came to his bed where they were laying or sitting on as Seto was abit tired but it didn't matter to him. Seto saw Neko crying as she was crying tears of blood as she'd kept on sleeping not even bothering to wake up Seto looked at Yugi and sighs as Yugi/Yami sighs abit too but all worried as they watched Seto go to their Neko. Seto all of sudden reached out to her but all carefully and gently he'd then holds Neko in his arms as Seto said not again and sighs.

~Next day~

~It was nice Fall Winter day~

Neko was playing Duel Monsters with Jououchi-kun as Neko was so winning as she'd was smiling so very happily.

"Hey Yug! Why is your girl beating the crap out of me?!" Jououchi replied with a laugh.

"Will I told you not to duel her Jououchi-kun but did you listen? No" Yami replied as he'd laughs and watches them duel.

Yami's aibou Yugi was smiling as he'd too was watching them duel but then without warning Neko passed out onto the classroom floor. Yugi and Yami where by her side in a flash as both Jououchi-kun and Honda-kun went to go get the school nurse. Yami was so shock to see that Neko passed out like that so they stayed with her as Yugi was so worried about her too. They were so very lucky that Seto didn't come to school with them today because he'll be like what the fuck! Neko then opened her eyes slowly and smiled warmly at them as if nothing happen after that she'd then slowly gets up but Yugi/Yami told her not to get up just yet. Neko looked up at them and then without warning cried tears of blood again.

"I'm going to die tonight" Neko replied all sadly as she'd looks at Yugi/Yami.

After Neko said that to them Yugi and Yami were like what the hell as Neko's tears of blood didn't stop Yami then went up to her and pulled her into their arms. Yami/Yugi then told Neko that wasn't going to happen to her but she'd told him that she'd saw it in her dream just now when she'd was passed out awhile ago. Yami and Yugi looked at her as the tears of blood didn't stop falling as that scared both Yugi and Yami just then Seto came in and saw Neko crying her tears of blood again as he'd sighs and goes to them.

Seto carried Neko out of the Nurse's room and then out of their school as some of their classmates looks at them as Seto leaned them to his limo. Seto told the driver to take them home and not the hospital why because they couldn't do that anyways because Seto and Yugi/Yami knew what their Neko was so it out of the question. Seto was holding Neko on their drive home as Yami and Yugi were watching them but mostly Neko as once they got home Yami/Yugi got out of the limo first and then Seto who was carrying Neko as they walked to the front door to their home.

Suddenly without warning Neko was feeling sick that she'd went and coughed up blood now as that scared the crap out of both Seto and Yugi/Yami as Yugi opens the door and Seto goes in carrying Neko up the stairs to his and Yugi/Yami's bedroom. Seto and Yugi/Yami looked at Neko and they were like fuck as Seto went and place her into his bed as he'd told Yugi to watch over her and Yugi and Yami did. After about a few minutes Neko open her eyes slowly and looked around and then spotted Yugi and she'd slowly tried to smile at him but then without warning she'd coughed up blood in it's place as she'd then moans in pain. Seto came over to the bed and sat down and he'd gently picked her up and place her onto his lap, Neko looked at Seto but then look back at Yugi, she'd looks so weak to Yugi/Yami that tears came falling down their face so slowly, Seto looks at Yugi.

"Are you okay Yugi?" Seto asked as he'd holds Neko more.

"Huh? Oh yea I am okay Kaiba" Yami replied as he'd wipes the tears away and went and sit next to Seto on the bed.

Seto gently place Neko's head on his right shoulder as she'd slowly lays her head there, Seto then tells Neko to go and bite him and drink his blood and Neko looks up at him and softly and cutely.

"N-no I can't do it I don't want to" Neko replied all so sickly.

"Neko do it now or you'll going to die!" Seto yelled all worried for her.

Once Seto said that both Yugi and Yami were surprise to hear that because that's what Neko said at school that she'd was going to die but it wasn't tonight it was when Seto came and got them, Neko tried to pull away from Seto but she was way to weak. Neko hadn't been drinking blood from them in like four to six weeks all she'd been eating was nothing but human food and drinks, she'd stop drinking human blood because she'd loves human food so that's why she'd stop drinking blood. Both Yami and Yugi would kept on telling Neko to drink their blood so they would fight abit about it to would like this between Yami/Yugi and Neko.

"Neko please you need to some blood" Yami replied as Yugi agrees with Yami.

"No Yugi-kun I won't drink blood" Neko replied.

As Yugi and Yami remembers that Seto on the other hand was trying to made Neko drink his blood, Yugi then saw that and got so very worried towards Neko, Yugi looks at his other self and ask.

"Why is Neko-chan not drinking our blood or Kaiba-kun's?" Yugi asked all worried.

"I don't know aibou" Yami answered Yugi back as he was too was worried.

Just then both Yami and Yugi heard a soft but loud ow coming from Seto's side and sure enough it was Neko as she'd bite him hard on his neck as she'd drunk Seto's blood as Seto moans.

Neko's P.O.V

As I drank Seto-kun's blood but I didn't want to but he'd told me to and if I didn't then I'll die and that's not cool I didn't want to die so I drank Seto-kun's blood. I was now feeling much better as I was now resting on his chest and it felt so soft and warm. I looked around abit and I saw Yami Yugi-kun I know it's silly of me to call him that when his partner is spirit of the Millennium Puzzle but I don't care I love them both. Suddenly I felt Seto-kun's right arm wrapped around my waist as he'd pulls me close as that made me blush so badly, Seto-kun then goes and licks my lips that still has his blood on it and I badly again after that he goes and holds me more.

End of Neko's P.O.V

Yami and Yugi watched Seto do that to cute Neko as Seto licks Neko's soft and gentle lips that had his blood on them and then holds her close. Yami/Yugi looks at Neko and saw that she was blushing all cutely but then he saw that she was trying to hide it from them and it was so cute. Yugi and Yami went over to them and once Yugi got there Seto went and grab him. Now Seto had both Yugi/Yami and Neko with him as Seto was holding them and wasn't going to let them go. Both Neko and Yugi/Yami look so cute in Seto's arms as Seto holds them close as they both Neko and Yugi/Yami blush so very cute but then there came a knock at Seto's bedroom door.

Seto yelled gently come in and there came his cute baby brother Mokuba as Mokuba looked at them but then at Neko. Mokuba loved Neko very much she'd was like a mother and sister to him as he'd came in and once he'd came in he'd ran to Neko and his big brother Seto as Seto let him. Mokuba hugged Neko tight.

"Are you alright?" Mokuba asked all worried as he'd hugs Neko more tight.

I guess he'd heard from Jououchi that Neko passed out at school today and Mokuba got so very worry about Neko as she'd was a mother and sister to him.

"Mokuba it's okay Neko-chan well be alright" Yugi replied as looks at Mokuba as Yami agrees with Yugi on that.

Mokuba nobs his head and keeps on hugging Neko as Neko only just smiles at him as Seto just sighs as Yugi and Yami smile too.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay it is done with chapter one<strong>

**What did you guys think ? X3**

**Please comment and review and rememeber NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES please **

**Until next time bye bye X3**


	2. Chapter 2: Hunter's and a Vampire

**A/N: Both Yami and Yugi still share a body and Mokuba calls Neko, Neko nee okaa-sama because she'd acts like big sister and mother towards him oh yay lol xD**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Drama, Horror(just abit), Hurt&Comfort, Supernatural, Angst**

**Warnings: There would be lemon in this story don't like then don't read okay(Later on) xD**

**1st parings: SetoxNekoxYami/Yugi**

**2nd parings: Yami/YugixNekoxBakrua(Later on)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Hunters and a Vampire<strong>

Neko's P.O.V

I don't know what happen but all I know is that I was reading a book in the park and then everything went black. My hands and legs were tired and I was blindfolded, I think I am in trouble Oh Seto-kun and Yugi-kun are going to kill me this is the 3rd time I've been kidnapped. I think it's another fan boy that kidnap me lol last time it was a fan girl and that gross me out though hmm I wonder what fan person it is now?

END of Neko's P.O.V

Going to Yami/Yugi and friends

"Hey Yugi! Where is Neko?" Jououchi asked.

" I don't know" Yami said as he'd looks at him and so did Yugi.

"I think I saw her at the park reading a book" Honda said as he'd looks at them, "oh that's right! I did see her there!" he said again.

"I see but that's odd" Yami told them.

"Why is that Yugi?" both Jououchi and Honda asked.

Yami told both Jououchi and Honda that it is odd for Neko to be out right now because she'd still needs to rest but Neko never listens to Yugi and Yami or Seto at times suddenly Yami's cell and it was Seto and he'd sounds so pissed and angry all mixed together. He's starts yelling at Yami on the phone saying Neko was kidnapped again but it wasn't by her fan club people, Yami dropped the phone and both Jououchi-kun and Honda-kun looked at him and ask if he was okay but Yami wasn't he was pissed!

Going back to Neko

Neko was screaming out in pain as two men in gray and black clothes beat her over and over again and calling her you fucking bitch monster, blood and more blood falls as the first man in gray and black clothes stabs her in the right side as Neko cried out in pain again. The second man in gray and black clothes came up towards poor Neko and grabs her by her hair and said die you fucking monster. He then slams Neko's face onto the floor hard as blood come out as she'd coughed up blood and those evil men were about to do the finishing final blow to her when Yami-kun and Seto-kun and friends came in.

Yami(Yugi) and friends

Yami and Yugi couldn't believe their eyes she was covered in blood and was so much in pain and she'd was crying too, Jououchi and Honda were angry too as they can't believe their eyes too as they raced over to Neko to help her as they both did a double kick to guy that hurt Neko. Seto and both Yami and Yugi went to her and she'd didn't looked to good as Neko was hurting and that was not good. ~Five minutes later~ It took awhile but Neko was okay she'd had to drink both Seto's and Yami's blood to recover but it was alright she'd needed it though, Neko was sleeping peacefully in Seto's lap as he was sitting on his bed looking after her and patting her head all softly. She'd looked so cute like that as Yami went over to them, Seto turned around just abit to check the time it read 9:51pm at night it got late so quick that they all missed dinner just then Seto called for some take-out because they all knew that Neko will be hungry when she'd wakes up their girl was always hungry. Yami saw now that Neko got up just abit but as she'd did that her wounds reopened and they bled again Seto went and gently layed her down on the bed and went to work treating her wounds but there was so much blood but why? Seto and Yami and Yugi then found the reason why, Neko didn't know or feel that was piece of broken blade stuck into her left side and it was stuck deep.

"Kaiba! There is a broken piece of blade that is stuck deep inside her left side!" Yami said to Seto.

"I know Yugi" Seto as he'd looks at Neko.

Yami was so worried and Yugi was too he'd looks at her too, Neko then without shoot up and screamed and then after that pull out the broken piece of blade that was stuck deep inside her left side.

"Neko! Are you alright? Fuck! Kaiba!" Yami yelled.

"I know Yugi! I know!" Seto said as he'd gets to work treating Neko's wound.

~Five minutes later~

Both Yami and Yugi couldn't believe how Neko was so much in pain it's not her fault that she'd is a vampire she was born one it's not her fucking fault! So every three or six weeks hunters come and found her or hurt her or sometimes they try to find her and so on, Neko was on the bed recovering once more she was holding onto Yami's left arm all cutely as she'd looks so peaceful. Seto was looking onto his laptop to see or find hunters but man they hide themselves good but then again they don't because they are assholes and jackasses for hunting Neko or other poor vampires too.

"Yami-kun! Seto-kun!" Neko called out to them.

"Neko-chan it's okay we're here" Yami said as he'd went to her and so did Seto.

"It's so hot I can't stand it!" Neko said as she'd moves abit.

"Yugi go get a icepack for her" Seto ordered Yami.

"Hai" Yami said as he'd went and get one for her and he was back in no time.

Seto took it from him and then place it under Neko's blouse and she'd moaned just abit as it feels so good to her. Yami watched Seto goes and unbutton her blouse and that made Yami blush and it made Yugi blush too.

"Kaiba! What the hell are you going?" Yami asked him as Seto was done unbuttoning Neko's blouse.

"Look Yugi!" Seto said as he'd points to something that was on Neko.

"What is that?" Yami asked as him and Yugi looks at Neko's open blouse and was looking at her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my what was that? That Yugi, Seto and Yami were looking at on Neko?<strong>

**Will you have to wait and and found out next time my friends xD**

**Plz comment and review plz but no mad one plz and thank you but that if you want to though okay xD**

**Bye bye for now xD**


	3. Chapter 3: The mark of a vampire part 1

**A/N: Both Yami and Yugi still share a body and Mokuba calls Neko, Neko nee okaa-sama because she'd acts like big sister and mother towards him oh yay lol xD**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Drama, Horror(just abit), Hurt&Comfort, Supernatural, Angst**

**Warnings: There would be lemon in this story don't like then don't read okay xD**

**1st parings: SetoxNekoxYami/Yugi**

**2nd parings: Yami/YugixNekoxBakrua(Later on)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The mark of a Vampire part 1<strong>

Seto and Yami plus Yugi too were looking at a weird mark on Neko's chest that was on the left side as she'd was looking at them now, Seto was the first one to reach and then that weird mark that was on Neko's chest once Seto did that she'd moaned abit and gets up abit too.

"Neko-chan you mustn't get up your wounds will reopen" Yami said as he'd tries to help her abit.

"I-I'm okay Yami-kun...Yugi-kun...Seto-kun" Neko said as she'd was looking at them.

"Are you sure?" Seto asked as he was looking at her.

"Hai! But this mark you two are looking at is a mark of one of the many Vampire clans" Neko told them.

Yami looked at her and Seto looked at her then Yugi looked at her and we're like okay, Neko sighed and got up very carefully and walked over to the window in Seto's room it was raining again but Neko kept on looking out the window.

"This mark is so a curse" Neko said all coldly but cute.

"What do you mean a curse?" Seto asked abit confuse.

"Neko-chan why is it a curse?" Yami asked too as he'd and Yugi looks at her.

"This mark killed my okaa and otou! They had it and when those fucking hunters saw it! They fucking killed my okaa and otou!" Neko cried.

As they heard her cry but all of sudden they all heard a smash and when they look it was Neko, she'd punish the window and it smashed good blood was dripping from her left hand as she'd used it to punished the window and smashed it.

"Neko-chan! It's okay we will find the ones that killed your mom and dad" Yami said as Yugi agreed with him.

"Neko calm yourself" Seto said as he'd went over to her and grabbed her by the hand but all carefully though as Neko looked at him.

"Yeah! You must rest" Seto said as he too tries to help out abit.

"I fucking hate this fucking mark!" Neko yelled as she'd used her other hand clawed the mark that was on left side of her chest.

As she'd did that blood come flowing down now as Seto and Yami, Yugi were like what the fuck.

"Neko! No stop that!" Seto yelled as she'd grabbed her other hand to stop her.

"Fucking baka mark!" Neko cried as she'd looks away.

"Neko-chan! What is wrong with you?" Yami asked as he'd went over to her.

"FUCKING MARK!" Neko cried out as she'd tried to claw it again but Seto held her in place.

Seto looked at her and then at Yami and then nodded so Yami goes to Neko and Seto turns her around so she'd can face Yami and Neko looks up at him now, Yami went and began to lick her blood off as that made her stop and then she'd moan. Seto then began to kiss her neck and then her shoulder blade as push her blouse down slowly and sexy, Neko couldn't help the moan that escape her beautiful but soft gentle lips. Yami attacked her left nipple now as he'd sucked and licked it and she'd purred so beautiful as Yami attacked the other one. Seto was now kissing her as he'd turn her head abit as they kissed in a flash they were all in the bed as Neko was in the middle, Yami was laying on the bed as Neko was sucking and licking his dick as for Seto; he was pleasuring her from behind, Yami says it so cute when she'd gives him head as Neko was all cutely trying to clean Yami's juices off his it was all over her. Yami saw that and he went and grabbed her then he kissed her hard as Seto was like; oh I didn't know you play like that Yugi, she'd purred or meowed so cutely as Yami deepen the kiss as they played tongue war with each other but Yami won at the end.

"You two are having fun I see" Seto said as he'd watches them.

"Because she is so yummy that's why" Yami said as he'd bite Neko's lower lip all sexy like.

"Y-yami-kun...pl-please... I-I want m-more" Neko begged all cutely as she'd wrapped her arms around Yami's neck.

"Kaiba it has seems that our little cute Koneko what's us to play with us some more" Yami said with sly smile.

Yami sat on the bed as he'd placed Neko on his lap, Seto on the other had went and began to suck and lick her nipples as Yami held her in place as soon as Seto did that Neko moaned all cutely and tried to brake free but it was no use Yami was abit to strong her.

"S-stop... t-toying... with me" Neko cried out as she'd pants and moans as Seto was toying with her nipples even more.

"Ooooo someone is begging for it' Seto said as he went and suck Neko's right nipple hard.

"Oh Kaiba you made our girl meow so beautifully aww it sound so cute" Yami said with a sly smile and Yugi on the other hand blushed so big. XD

So it went on like that through out the night with moans, screams, prrr's and so on as both Yami and Seto plus Yugi too had their fun with Neko the very very cute vampire girl as she'd loved them all. XD

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys love it XD<strong>

**Plz comment and review and remember plz no mean ones**

**Until next time :3**


	4. Last Chapter:The mark of a Vampire part2

**A/N: Both Yami and Yugi still share a body and Mokuba calls Neko, Neko nee(onee) okaa-sama because she'd acts like big sister and mother towards him oh yay lol xD**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Drama, Horror (just abit), Hurt&Comfort, Supernatural, Angst**

**1st parings: SetoxNekoxYami/Yugi**

**2nd parings: Yami/YugixNekoxBakrua**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter: The mark of a Vampire part 2 and a strange but happy ending<strong>

Neko woke up first as she'd was in Yami's arms but then Seto was holding her too so she was in the middle of them but it was cute, Neko remember what she'd said to them about the mark that was in her. But not the whole story she'd didn't tell them that she was a Vampire Princess and that it's true both her mother and father were killed by Vampire hunters but some of the hunters want her dead but other Vampire hunters want her alive so they can use her as Neko thinks about it Yami and Seto began to wake up too as they both slowly wakes up.

"Huh? Oh Seto-kun! Yami-kun! You guys are awake" Neko said as she'd hugged them both with tears going down her face.

"What's wrong Neko-chan?" Yami asked as he'd holds her close.

"Hmm I guess she is still scared for having sex with us both still Yugi" Seto said as he'd pulls Neko away from Yami.

"You think so?" Yami said as he'd watched Seto hold Neko close.

"I am not scare of that! Yami-kun! Seto-kun!" Neko said as she'd brakes free from Seto's love hold on her.

"Then what?" both Neko's lovers asked at once as they looked at Neko.

Neko gets up from the bed and grabs Yami(Yugi)'s jacket and puts it on and then sits on the floor both Yami and Seto got off the bed too and went over to her in the same robes that Seto got for him and Yami. Neko went and cried but she'd had her reason for crying it's because she is going to leave them both, Yami was the one that went and held her as Seto only sighed and patted her head.

"Y-Yami-kun S-Seto-kun... I am sorry but have to leave you...you two" Neko cried softly to herself but Yami and Yugi, and Seto could still hear her.

"Huh? What?" both Yami and Seto said in unison as they both looked at Neko all surprise like.

Neko didn't say a word all she'd did was cried as both Yami and Seto tried to calm her down, four hours later Neko was with Mokuba as they were in Kaiba Land as Neko knew this was going to last day she was going to see Mokuba. She'd knew that Mokuba will be sad that she'll won't be living with him and Seto his onii-sama no more so Neko watched Mokuba have fun in Kaiba Land with her as Neko hold back her tears and tried to be happy for him.

"Neko okaa onee-sama look" Mokuba said as he'd pointed at a ride as he'd pulled Neko left hand to go.

"Oh I see it Mok-kun" Neko said as she'd did a fake smile and laugh.

Mokuba pulled Neko over to a very fast roller coaster and Neko couldn't help but smile as they were there.

"Wow it's packed" Mokuba said as he'd held onto Neko's right arm.

"Yeah I know" Neko said as she'd looks at all the people in line for the ride and Neko sighs.

Just then Neko had a plan and it was mean but she'd had to do it so that she can leave, Neko push and shoved people as she'd tried to let Mokuba let go of her right arm and it worked as poor sweet Mokuba lost his grip on Neko's right arm as she'd was still push and shoved, Mokuba called out to Neko but it was no go she'd couldn't hear him as she'd was gone and Mokuba looked so sad. Neko was now free from the crowd of people and she'd looked sad too as she'd walked away thirty minutes later Neko was at the exit of Kaiba Land when all of a sudden a hand reached out and grabbed her and to Neko's surprise it was Seto as he'd looked mad and angry all mixed together.

"Seto-kun?" Neko said all scared like as she'd felt him tighten his hold on her left arm.

"Why did you leave Mokuba's side? And where the fuck do you think your going?" Seto asked all pissed like.

As Seto pulled her up against him as Neko gasp in surprise by what he did.

"Leave me alone! Let go!" Neko yelled as she'd finally snapped as she'd pulled free from Seto's hold on her.

"Neko! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Seto snapped back at her too.

"Shut the fuck up! Leave me the fuck alone!" Neko yelled as she'd then turns around and raced off fast.

"NEKO!" Seto yelled back as he'd too runs after her.

Neko ran and ran as she'd ran all around in Kaiba Land as she'd pushed and shoved people out of the way plus Seto wasn't to far behind as he'd too does the same just then Yami appeared and saw them as Yami went up to Seto.

"Kaiba! What fuck is going on? Why are you chasing Neko-chan?" Yami asked all confused and puzzled at the same time.

"Why don't you ask her that? Neko is acting weird! She'd left Mokuba's side and was exiting Kaiba Land all by herself!" Seto said abit mad.

"What? No way! Are you sure?" Yami asked as he'd and Yugi were surprised to hear that.

As both Yami/Yugi and Seto were to busy talking to one other that they didn't see Neko Bump right into both Bakura and Mokuba.

"Neko-chan" both Bakura and Mokuba said in unison as they look at Neko.

"Mokuba-kun...Bakura-kun" Neko said all surprised as she'd backs away slowly.

Finally both Yami and Seto reached her and they all looked at Neko and she'd got scared just abit.

"Neko where did you go?" Mokuba asked as he'd reached out his right hand to touch her right arm.

"Mokuba wanted me to help look for you Neko" Bakura said as he'd looks at Neko too.

"Neko what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Yami asked as he'd looks at her and Yugi does the same.

"Neko what's the matter with you? You never did this before" Seto said as he'd went up to her slowly.

Neko started to panic just abit as she'd looks at them all as she'd looks around just than Neko got a idea and so she'd went and grab Bakura and then bite him hard as blood came flowing down. Both Yami and Seto were like "What the fuck!" as they saw her did that as she'd slowly let's go of Bakura as poor Bakura fell to the ground, Neko didn't wipe the blood off her mouth as she'd looks at both Yami/Yugi and Seto as she'd looks at them all coldly now.

"We can't be together no more!" Neko yelled as she'd held back her tears.

"What!" Seto said as he'd looks at her.

"I am a vampire no a Vampire Princess! I can't be with you three! It was wrong of me to think I can!" Neko said all coldly to them.

"What are you talking about? We know that your a vampire! Neko!" Yami called out as he'd wants to her too.

"Nii-sama! What's going on? Why is Neko-chan saying that to us? Even though we all know that she is a vampire" Mokuba said as he'd looks worried.

"Oww that hurt" Bakura said as he'd was like what the fuck.

"Stay away from me! Leave me alone! I don't love you no more!" Neko said all coldly to them still even though it was all an act.

But Neko had to do it she'd had to put on a very good and I mean very very good act towards them all.

"Neko! Quiet your bullshit! Your lying! You are still in love with us!" Seto yelled abit as he'd was getting annoyed just abit.

"Shut up! I do not! Leave me the fuck alone! I hate you all! You fucking humans!" Neko yelled all angry now.

As Neko went up to a random person that was passing through there went and bite that person and almost sucked that person dry both Yami and Seto were by Neko's side in a flash as they went up to Neko and pulled that person away from her.

"Neko! What the hell is wrong with you?" both Yami and Seto yelled in unison.

Neko looked at them but didn't speak she'd went and bite Yami next blood fell down his neck, Yami moaned just abit at what Neko did to him but then she'd let go and went to Seto next and bite him too as blood fell down Seto's neck as will.

"There! Now you two get it! So leave me the fuck alone!" Neko yelled all sadly.

"I...I see" Yami said as he'd looks at her with sad eyes.

"We get it" Seto said as he'd too looks at her.

"We were just your toys and food to you" Yami said all coldly now as Yugi just stayed quiet.

"So then Ms. Vampire I guess we have to kill you then" Seto said all coldly too.

"Nii-sama! No!" Mokuba called out all scared and worried for Neko.

Neko looked at them but didn't back down she'd knew this was for the best but just then without warning a arrow went and hit Neko really hard on her back as she'd fell to the ground hard too.

"NEKO!" both Yami and Seto yelled as they were by her side in a flash.

When that happen everyone in their own crowd went crazy as they all screamed and ran like crazy.

"Neko! Neko are you okay?" Yami asked all freaked out as Yugi was too.

"Damn it! Neko!" Seto said as he'd too was freaking out.

"I-it... h-hurts...ma-make...the pain...g-go a-away..." Neko cried out in pain as blood flows out of her wound plus she'd coughed up blood too.

"Fuck! Who the fuck throw that fucking arrow!" Yami yelled all pissed as he'd pulled out the arrow.

"AHHHHHH!" Neko screamed out in pain as she'd went and bite Yami on the neck again as she was there.

Seto looks around and then spots a vampire hunter as the vampire hunter didn't bother to run away like the others do and oh man Seto was more pissed then Yami was when Neko got hit by that arrow by that vampire hunter.

"I got that mother fucker monster!" yelled the vampire hunter all happily.

"Crap! It was deep!" Yami said as he'd tried to stop the bleeding.

"Nee okaa-sama!" Mokuba yelled as he'd ran over to Neko to see if she was okay.

"I-it hurts Yami-kun" Neko cried as she'd was still coughing up blood.

"You bastard! Your dead!" Seto yelled as he'd went and beat the crap out of that vampire hunter.

"Nii-sama! Neko nee okaa-sama! She'd stop breathing!" Mokuba yelled as he'd had tears in he's eyes.

"What!" Seto yelled all angry like.

"Neko-chan please say something" Bakura said as he'd was still there too.

"Neko-chan please" Yami said as Yugi and him try to wake her up.

But it was no use Neko didn't move she'd stayed put not moving at all as Yami, Yugi and Seto, and both Bakura and Mokuka looked at her just then a guy appeared before them and without warning went and grab Neko from Yami and Yugi.

"Hey! Who the fuck are you? And unhand Neko-chan!" Yami said all pissed and annoyed.

"Neko-chan!" Bakura said all worried for her.

"Nee okaa-sama!" Mokuba yelled all worried too for Neko-chan.

"Princess it's going to be okay" said the strange man that appeared before them all as he'd looks at Neko.

"Did that guy just say princess to Neko-chan?" Yami asked abit confuse.

"Yea he did" Bakura said with confuse look on his cute face.

"Neko nee okaa-sama is a princess?" Mokuba said abit confuse too.

"Who are you?" What do you want with Neko-chan?" Yami asked all pissed like still.

"Oh dear I am so sorry my name is Kaito I am the Princess caretaker" he said with a bow.

"Caretaker?" Seto said as he'd raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hai! You see I was taking care of our beloved Princess when out of no where those hunters came and attack us" Kaito said all sadly.

"I see" Yami said as Yugi and him looked at Kaito to see if he was lying to them.

"Oh my Princess! She'd has stopped breathing we must go" Kaito said to them all.

As Yami/Yugi, Seto and both Bakura and Mokuba nod their heads to say okay and they all left Kaiba Land.

~Five hours later~

They were all at Seto's place as Kaito was looking over Neko aka Princess Neko of the Day walker vampire clan.

"The princess is fine she just has rest funny that she'd wants to rest in your arms human" Kaito said as he looks at Yami/Yugi.

"Will Neko-chan likes it and the name is Yami" he said as he'd was abit annoyed.

"Oh I am sorry Yami-sama and who are those three fine gentlemen" Kaito asked all calm and cool.

"I am Ryo Bakura" he said with a gentle smile.

"I'm Kaiba Mokuba and this is my older brother Kaiba Seto" he said with small but cute smile but Seto just stares at Kaito.

"So Neko is a vampire princess" Yami said as he'd looks at her.

"Yes that is right" Kaito said with a smile.

"But why did Kaiba and me find her laying somewhere about to die?" Yami asked all angry.

"I don't know she was kidnap by one of those bastard vampire hunters so she'd must of escape" Kaito said.

"I see but why didn't go and find her and save her then?" Seto asked all pissed too.

"I looked for the princess everywhere" Kaito said all angry now as he'd stares at them.

Just then Neko woke up and looks up and saw Yami holding her and she'd blushed.

"Yami-kun, Seto-kun and Mok-kun, and Bakura-kun too" Neko said all cutely yawning as she'd looks at them all.

"Neko-chan your okay" Yami said as he'd kissed her on the forehead.

"Neko thank god your okay" Seto said as he'd was over there in a flash.

"Neko nee okaa-sama" Mokuba said all happily as he'd was glad that Neko was okay.

"Neko-chan you give us quit a scare" Bakura said but he was glad that she was okay too as he'd was over there by her side too.

"Princess your safe" Kaito said as he'd was by her side in a flash too.

"Kaito-chan you're here" Neko said abit surprise as she'd grabs Yami's right arm.

"I came to find you my Princess" Kaito said as he'd reached out and gentle grabbed one of hands.

"Kaito-chan you were the one that was sending E-mail and text messages" Neko said as she'd putted her hand away.

"E-mail's, text messages?" both Yami and Seto said in unison as they looked at Kaito and then at Neko who was clinging onto Yami's arm tightly now.

"Princess I am sorry! Please forgive me!" Kaito called out as he'd bowed down as he's face was on the floor.

"You threatened to kill my loves Yami-kun and Seto-kun and even Bakura-kun and Mok-kun too" Neko called out as tears fell now.

"You bastard" Seto growled as he'd looks at Kaito all evilly.

"Princess I am sorry it seems to me that you are okay here with your three lovers" Kaito said with a slight smile.

As Kaito looks at Seto, Yami/Yugi and Bakura and then at Neko and that made Neko blush big time.

"Kaito-chan! Neko called out as her face was like cherry.

"I will go now please take good care of our beloved Princess, she is in your hands" Kaito said with a sad smile.

After that Kaito was gone with the wind as there was no sign of him minutes has pass as Yami was not holding Neko but for a strange but cute surprise Bakura was holding her in his arms now. Seto was on his laptop in his office because will they were all there, Mokuba was on the couch in there as Bakura and Yami/Yugi were there too. Neko was still recovering from what happen as she'd cuddled up more in Bakura's arms as he'd on the other hand just holds her more.

"Onii-sama will Neko onee okaa-sama be alright?" Mokuba asked.

"Mokuba she'll be okay she is a strong woman" Seto said as he still keeps on typing on his laptop.

"Kaiba I think we should take Neko-chan back to clan of birth" Yami said.

As Yami said that made Neko wake-up fast as she'd gets up.

"Neko-chan are okay?" Bakura asked.

"I don't want to go back there! You can't make me! I love it here! This is my home!" Neko cried out as she'd had tears in her eyes.

"Neko-chan we weren't going to make you go back" Yami said as she'd went to Neko and held her.

"Hmm Yugi-kun I have a question, I know that Neko-chan is a vampire but….." Bakura began.

"But what Bakura-kun?" Yami asked as he and Yugi look at him.

"What does it mean when Neko-chan bites and sucks my blood?" Bakura asked with a very cute blush.

"I can answered that for you Bakura-kun it means that you are my 3rd lover now" Neko said with a cute blush of her own.

"That's right! Bakura-kun you are now Neko-chan's 3rd lover" Yami said with smile as Yugi just blush.

"I am?" Bakura said still blushing as he'd was surprised and shocked all mixed together.

"H-hai" Neko said as she to keep on blushing.

Mokuba left he's brother's office to go do some things that Seto ask him to do and Mokuba did minutes has pass so did the hours as Yami/Yugi stayed in Seto's office as Bakura stayed too but Seto stepped out for abit. As he was busy with work still so only Yami/Yugi and Bakura stayed with Neko in Seto's office. Neko was laying on the couch in there as both Yami/Yugi and Bakura look over some Duel Monsters cards on the table next to the couch Neko was laying on. Yami/Yugi was showing Bakura some new cards that he got and Bakura was happy for him but Neko on the other hand was feeling abit lonely. So she'd gets up and went them but Neko goes and sits in Bakura's lap. Yami/Yugi looks at Neko as she cuddles up in Bakura's lap as Bakura holds her in return as Yami/Yugi couldn't take his eyes off of them. Neko was resting her head all cutely under the side of Bakura's neck as she'd as she'd had her eyes closed. Yami/Yugi stare even more as Neko grab hold of Bakura's shirt all cutely as she'd rested all soundless as Bakura continued looking at the cards and holding Neko.

"Bakura-kun would you be alright if we alright if we get up for abit" Yami said all calm.

"Sure Yugi-kun" Bakura said as he'd carefully gets up.

As soon as Bakura gets up Neko went and wrapped her legs around Bakura's waist as she'd still had her eyes close as she'd slept.

"Hmm Yugi-kun is this okay?" Bakura asked abit embarrassed and even blushing too.

"H-hungry" Neko said all sleepy as she'd holds onto him tightly.

"Yea it's fine, Neko-chan is like that always when sleeps like that Bakura-kun" Yami said as Yugi agreed too.

"Oh okay then Yugi-kun" Bakura said.

"Neko-chan wake-up" Yami said as he'd helped Neko to stand onto her own two feet.

"Hmm…blood…food" Neko said all cutely as she'd slowly opens her red and black eyes.

"She'd hungry again" Yami said as he'd goes over to her and tilted her chin up.

"Yugi-kun what's wrong?"Bakura asked.

"Yep she needs blood" Yami said with a smile.

"Blood?" Bakura said abit puzzled as he'd looks at both Yami/Yugi and Neko.

"Bakura-kun you're her new lover so you have to let her drink your blood" Yami said as he'd brings Neko over to him.

"Umm okay Yugi-kun" Bakura said as he'd grab holds of Neko gently.

Neko looks at Bakura and then at Yami/Yugi as she'd blushes so cutely as Neko looks back at Bakura who was also blushing.

"Where can I let her bite me Yugi-kun?" Bakura asked.

"Hmmm your neck, your arms, your wrists" Yami said with a sly smile as Yugi blush at all of that.

"Where did Neko-chan bite you Yugi-kun?" Bakura asked.

"For aibou and me, Neko-chan loves to drink our blood from our necks" Yami said as he'd purred at that and Yugi blushed again at that.

"Oh okay than" Bakura said as he'd looks at Neko who was in he's arms.

"If you want Bakura-kun I can bite your neck if you like" Neko said all so cutely to him.

"I would like that very much Neko-chan" Bakura said with a cute blush.

"Ok" Neko said as she'd went and bite Bakura's neck as blood went flowing down.

Yami and Yugi watched as Neko sucks Bakura's blood as they heard Neko purred in delight XD.

"It seems to us that Neko loves drinking your blood Bakura-kun" Yami said as Yugi agreed too.

"Uhh….ummm yea" Bakura said as he'd felt her grab hold of his shirt as she'd drunk his blood XD.

Neko stop and then licks her lips and then raced over to Yami/Yugi smiled at them, Yami and Yugi back as they pats her on the head all cutely as Neko Blushed and smile at them.

"Full love?" Yami asked as he'd looks at her.

"Hai Yugi-kun" Neko said as she'd smiling still.

"Other me! Neko-chan wants to see me now" Yugi said.

"I believe so aibou alright then" Yami said as he'd switched places now.

"Yugi-kun!" Neko said all so happily as she'd went and hugged him all lovingly.

"Hi Neko-chan! I missed you too" Yugi said all blushing cutely.

"I love you Yugi-kun!" Neko said all happily still as she'd went and kissed him all so very happily.

"I love you too Neko-chan" Yugi said with a blush.

"Yugi-kun are you okay?" Bakura asked.

"Yea I am alright Bakura-kun" Yugi said as he'd looks at Neko as she'd was clinging onto all so very cutely.

"Hey Bakura-kun come here please" Yugi said all sweetly.

"Okay Yugi-kun" Bakura said as he'd went over to them.

"Go on Neko-chan you can do it" Yugi said as Yami smiled all evilly because he'd knew what's going to happen.

"Okay what's up Yugi-kun?" Bakura asked as he'd watched Neko go over him.

"Bakura-kun I love you "Neko said with a cute blush as she'd went and kissed him too as both Yugi and Yami smiled.

Bakura blushed as he'd kissed Neko as she'd kissed with all her heart the kiss ended as Bakura pulled away first as Neko looks up at him all so cutely.

"Bakura-kun now you know that Neko-chan loves you too" Yugi said as Yami agreed with him on that.

"Yugi-kun I know and thanks" Bakura said.

"Neko-chan now that you love and have us we love you too" Yugi said as Yami agreed again to that.

"I love you all and thanks for everything" Neko said with tears but they weren't tears of blood.

"Neko-chan!" both Yugi and Bakura called out in unison.

"I am so very happy I am free" Neko said with tears as she'd falls onto her knees.

Both Yugi and Bakura went to her and check to see if she was okay.

"Neko-chan are you okay?" Yugi asked all worried as Yami was worried too.

"Neko what happen? Are you alright?" Bakura asked all worried too.

"I am free" Neko said still with tears.

Suddenly both Yami and Yugi, and Bakura watched as Neko's vampire teeth came out and in their place was human teeth.

Her eyes changed from being one red and one black to just a beautiful raven color, Neko's such beautiful long hair changed to being to black to a very beautiful cherry red color, Neko was now a very beautiful human but with some cool powers and they were so cool. The mark that was on her left chest side was gone but in it's place was a beautiful rose XD.

"Neko-chan y-your human" Yugi said with a sweet smile as Yami agreed too.

"Your not a vampire anymore" Bakura said with a smile too as he'd looks at her.

"I'm so happy! Yugi-kun! Bakura-kun! I love you!" Neko cried all happily as she'd watched them went and hugged her.

After that Seto came back and to he's surprise he'd saw Neko look so different, Seto was shocked to see her with cherry red hair and raven eyes and he'd asked what happen to her. They said they didn't know all of sudden she'd just changed into a human but with cool powers they told Seto. Seto was okay whatever as he'd went and hugged and kissed Neko as she'd blushed and Bakura and Yugi and Yami just smiled and laughed so happily XD. So at the end Neko was free so she was not a vampire no more but a human with such cool powers, hunters stop hunting her and all was good. Seto, Yugi, Yami and Bakura stayed her lover's because they loved her and she'd loved them too, Neko was now happy so very happy she'd was happy to be loved by all her friends and her three lovers'. Life for Neko was good and nothing will take that from Yugi&Yami&Seto&Bakura's girl nothing.

~The End~

* * *

><p><strong>Ah I am done with this story at last XD<strong>

**I hope you guys love or like it X3**

**Plus if you do I might made a sequal to it lol**

**Please comment and review and remember no flame ones or no mean ones and until time XD**


End file.
